


Bickering

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Fever, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bands arguing is doing nothing to help Alex's headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bickering

Three out of four members of the band were sat in the front lounge, they were discussing the songs to go on the set list and things were getting quite heated.  
“I saw we should play Vegas,” Jack argued.  
“I think it should be Poppin’, we haven’t played that song in forever,” Zack said.  
“No, it should be Break Your Little Heart,” Rian insisted.  
“We’re just going around in circles,” Zack huffed.  
“We’re not playing that,” Jack said.  
“God no, it has to be Break though, that song all goes off on one with the crowd.”  
“Why don’t we just play Nothing Person in full? Because that’s the way we’re going,” Jack snapped.  
“Woah, Jack, there’s got be happy medium here,” Zack said, trying to calm him down.  
“I just think the set should be a mix of the albums, we can’t always play the ones of NP.”  
“And I saw we should play the ones the crowd wants to hear most,” Rian argued.  
“You’re both right... I do think we need to put some olds ones in there,” Zack said.  
“But we’ve played the old ones! We should get some news ones, things no one has heard live yet,” Jack sighed, he felt like he wasn’t getting anywhere.  
Normally Alex would there to take his side, Alex loved playing new stuff but the boy was nowhere to be seen. It was nearly three in the afternoon and he was yet to make an appearance from his bunk.  
“What do you suggest then?”Rian asked, folding his arms over his chest.  
“Outlines,” Jack replied.  
“Really? I mean I love the song but I don’t know how well it’ll go live, especially with only Alex on vocals,” Rian said.  
“It has such an energy about it, the kids will love it and it’s not like Alex hasn’t done songs on his own before, he’s always doing Sunday on his own,” Jack argued.  
“I still don’t know.”  
Jack groaned in frustration, resting his head on the table. With five albums and two eps it was a lot of songs to cram into a two hour set and it was the first time they’d really argued about it. 

 

The argument continued and at some point had Jack shouting that they should play If These Sheets Were States. Arguments aren’t very common in the band but sometimes deciding sets can cause them to butt heads a bit. Eventually the frustration made it past the front lounge and to the bunks and finally raising Alex from his sleep.  
Alex rolled over in his bunk, his head was pounding and the noise echoing through the bus felt like an ice pick behind his eyes. He’d known he’d been coming down with something but had been hoping to just sleep through it. His head really hurt, his body ached and he felt freezing but judging by the sweat coating his hair it was the chills causing that. Pulling himself and his blanket out of his bunk Alex stumbled toward the front lounge, intending to make the noise stop, he felt like his head about to split open.  
“Alex, fucking finally, can you please tell these guys that we need to play Forget About It?” Jack asked.  
“Guys, we should play forget about it,” Alex croaked before coughing into his fist.  
“Shit, what’s wrong with your voice?” Jack asked concern in his voice as he looked at his best friend.  
“I don’t feel well and your arguing is making my headache worse, can you please shut up?”  
“Sorry Alex, we didn’t know you were sick,” Rian apologized.  
“Just woke up,” Alex mumbled.  
“Can we get you anything?” Jack asked.  
“Pain killer would be good.”  
“Course.”  
Jack got up and took Alex’s hand, leading him into his previously vacated seat before going to fetch the pills and some water.  
“How’re you feeling?” Zack asked.  
“Sick, heads pounding, everything aches and I’m freezing my ass off,” Alex grumbled, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders.  
Rian leant over to press his wrist to Alex’s forehead; it was clammy and sticky with sweat.  
“You’ve got a fever alright.”  
Alex groaned and gave a weak cough into his hand. Jack returned and gave Alex his pain killer and the bottle of water.  
“You need to drink something, we’ve already taken you to hospital for dehydration once,” Jack reminded him.  
Alex just sipped at the drink, the cool liquid soothing his sore throat.  
“Lucky we don’t have a show tonight,” Zack said, looking at Alex his skin absent of all colour, eyes tired and chills had him shaking. There was no way he would have made it on to stage.  
“You’ve got a couple of days to kick this thing before we’re back at it, all you need is some rest and plenty to drink,” Rian said.  
“Are you going to stop arguing then?” Alex asked.  
“It wasn’t really an argument... Just a disagreement,” Rian stated.  
Alex wasn’t really listening though, all of a sudden his stomach felt very uneasy. He wrapped his arm around it but it did nothing to ease the nauseas feeling. He waited a few moments hoping it would settle but it didn’t and he ended up sprinting down the bus to the toilet. 

Alex sat on the bathroom floor, his head resting against the rim of the toilet. He felt like he’d thrown up everything he’d ever eaten and yet the pain hadn’t gone away. He still felt freezing and being hunched over on the floor was doing nothing to ease the aching of his muscles but Alex simply didn’t have the energy to move.  
“’Lex?”  
It was Jack’s voice outside the door and he sounded worried.  
“’Lex, are you okay?”  
Alex thought about lying, about telling Jack he was fine but somewhere around his fifth time throwing up he’d lost his strength.  
“No.”  
“Think you can let me in?”  
It took Alex a good few minutes to shuffle across the floor before he reached the door, unhooking the latch before collapsing back against the wall.  
“Alex?”  
Jack entered the tiny bathroom; he was shocked to see how bad Alex looked in such a short amount of time. His cheeks were flushed; his hair plastered to his forehead, there was a slight wheeze to his breathing and just all around looked sick.  
“How’re you feeling? Do you think you can get out to the lounge?” Jack asked.  
Alex shook his head; he didn’t think he could even stand up without passing out.  
“Are you going to be sick again?”  
“No, can’t move, no energy,” Alex mumbled, his glassy eyes fighting to stay open.  
“Hold on.”  
Alex’s eyes closed and the next thing he knew a strong pair of arms were lifting him off the bathroom floor.  
“Zack?” he asked.  
“Hey it’s me; let’s get you over to the couch and some meds.”  
Alex nodded, resting his head against Zack’s shoulder. Zack couldn’t lie it unnerved him to see Alex like that, he was a very talkative, active person and Zack hated seeing him so... unlike himself.  
Zack carried Alex over to one of the couches before gently putting him down and wrapping a blanket around Alex’s shaking body.  
“We need to take his temperature as he’s fucking burning up,” Zack said.  
Rian appeared from the kitchen with the mini first aid kit in hand. He knelt in front of Alex and took out the device.  
“Alex, stay awake for a few more minutes, I just need to see how high your fever is.”  
Alex didn’t reply and just opened his mouth enough to Rian to the thermometer under his tongue. Jack was pacing in the background as they waited for the bleep; just like Zack it unnerved him to see Alex so unwell.  
“102.4,” Rian read out.  
“Shit, what’re you going to do?” Jack asked, running a hand through his already messed up hair.  
“Get some medicine in him and let him sleep, it’s probably only a twenty hour thing,” Rian said.  
“Okay.”  
Jack calmed down a bit and watched as Rian forced a few doses of medicine into a protesting Alex.  
“I don’t want to throw up,” he whined.  
“It’ll make you feel better Alex, I promise but you need to take it.”  
Opening his eyes just enough to see all three of band mates looking worriedly as him Alex took the medicine.  
“Can I sleep now?” he asked.  
“Sure, if you don’t need anything else?” Rian asked.  
Alex shook his head and closed his eyes, pulling the blanket tight around himself before curling up on the couch.  
The rest of the band took up the other couch, deciding it probably a good idea to keep an eye on Alex. He’d been known to get up to all sorts of trouble when he was sick, landing himself in hospital more than once.  
“Think he’s going to be okay?” Jack asked.  
“He’ll be fine, it’s most likely just a 24 thing, it’s hard and fast but it’ll be over quick,” Rian said.  
“Good, I don’t like seeing him like this.”  
“None of us do, at least he’s not an annoying as some of us when we’re sick...” Zack said.  
“Hey! I know I can be a bit of an ass but...” Jack admitted.  
“A bit? Jack you’re freaking terrible when you’re sick. Last time you had a cold on tour we all but banned to the back lounge before everyone murdered you,” Rian said.  
“It’s not my fault, that medicine made me feel worse!” Jack argued.  
“Guys.... You’re doing it again.”  
All three of them looked up at the sound of Alex’s sleepy voice, he had one eye open to stare at them.  
“Sorry ‘Lex,” Jack apologized.  
“You guys are impossible,” Alex muttered.  
Slowly Alex raised himself into a sitting position and then onto his feet, with the blanket still around his shoulders Alex made the two steps over to where the boys were sat. He ended up sat between Jack and Rian, his head resting on Jack’s lap with his legs over Rian and feet on Zack.  
“Now who’s terrible?” Jack said, wrapping his arm around Alex.  
“Still you,” Alex muttered.  
“He’s right, this is still better than you,” Zack said.  
“You guys suck,” Jack complained.  
They laughed and continued to tease Jack about being the baby of the band until Alex eventually fell asleep, comfortably and content cuddled with his best friends. Rian was right and it was only a 24 hour bug, soon enough they were back to disagreeing about the set list and everything was back to normal... Until Jack woke up feeling sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> This was an idea by pezithecupcakenthusiast, I hope you liked it :)  
> Thanks for reading :) xx


End file.
